iron_cofandomcom-20200213-history
Eric the Hedgehog
Eric the Hedgehog is a male artificial organic lifeform in the form of a genetically engineered Shadic. Creation One day, Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog were racing each other in another dispute about who was the fastest, and then they happened upon a base which they identified as belonging to Eggman. However, upon going inside, they found no sign of any Eggman insignia, and instead, found an image of a heavily damaged Metal Sonic on a screen, sitting in a chair, hooked up to heavy machinery. They then decided to leave the base and go back and tell this news to their friends, when they fell into a tube nearby, labeled "DNA Combination Chamber". Then small robotic tweezers took one quill from each of their heads, dropped the quills into a small slot, where they were scanned. Then, there was a series of mechanical noises as the tube next to them opened up, and out walked a blue Shadic, dazed, naked, and confused. After he gained some clothes from a nearby clothes bin (which had a shirt that could show his mood through a Smiley on his shirt), he then freed Sonic and Shadow from the tube and they exchanged some words back and forth. Sonic gave the blue and red hedgehog his Soap shoes and codenamed him "Shadic X" and they then made a daring escape through the base, as now they had been detected. Gaining his name Shadic X was not pleased with his "experiment-sounding name", and longed for a real name. He later found the name "Eric". He liked the name, and proclaimed he was no longer "Shadic X", and now he was "Eric the Hedgehog". Metal Sonic Later, the dying Metal Sonic upgraded himself back into Neo Metal Sonic, and summoned the Tails Doll who then became the demonic, soul-eating, scythe-bearing Neo Tails Doll. When Metal saw Eric, he knew he was the Shadic who escaped his base. He changed the machine that brought Eric into the world into an organic body creator that needed no DNA samples in order to engineer artificial genetic lifeforms. He used it to make assassins to attack Eric and try and kill them. Eric warded them off. Metal, now angry sent Tails Doll to suck out Eric's soul, which backfired. Neo Metal Sonic now seething with rage used his robotic powers and Tails Doll's demonic powers to cause the Robotic Apocalypse, an event where he would attempt to kill Eric... The Robotic Apocalypse Cometh Eric noticed dark clouds swirling in the sky and practically jumped out of his shoes. He realized he had to fight the menace, whatever it was, and sought out the source. When Eric approached Neo Metal Sonic, Metal summoned a gigantic robotic serpent to destroy the blue and red Shadic. Eric, remembering he was still a Shadic, called Sonic and Shadow. Then, with the Seven Chaos Emeralds, they went super and killed the serpent. Neo Metal Sonic then used all of his powers to turn back into Metal Overlord. Of course, he was still defeated by the three. After the battle, Metal Sonic was seen missing an arm and a leg. He was also leaking battery fluid. His last words were:"I... FAILED... AGAIN...". His eyes then dimmed and his body began to combust from the sparks emerging from his body and the fluids leaking from him as he died. Eric the Hedgehog, completely exhausted from using his Super form for the first time, collapsed on his knees and passed out. After The Robotic Apocalypse Eric was hospitalized after he collapsed and was discharged after two weeks. Metal Sonic's remains had been scavenged by some Egg Pawns and brought back to Eggman's base, as the doctor began to do some research on the Shadic who had brought down his robot. Meanwhile, Eric left to go live in the Andes Mountains in a small house he had built for himself. He met many people along the way, such as Ricky, a young ninja Cyan Wisp, Orokana, an unfortunately named cat who lived his life as a vagabond, Brahm, a cobra-naga and his brothers Indra and Karait, and his half-brother Kedama, a lecherous Kirby-Sonic hybrid wearing a blue Mario hat with the letter "E" in the place of the "M". Life as a Robian Sometime later, Eric engaged in combat with Metal Eric. While fighting, Metal Eric stunned the real Eric with electricity, and then took him to Eggman's base. Once there, Eggman roboticized Eric, turning him into Mecha Eric. He served alongside Metal Eric and Metal Sonic as Eggman's elite fighting force. Mecha Eric was eventually taken back and de-roboticized by Kedama. Finding Love Eric the Hedgehog soon took to a life of exterminating Badniks in Green Hill. It was during this time that he met a red hedgehog named Fio. Following an unfortunate accident with a Giant Buzz Bomber that broke Eric's arm, Fio helped nurse him back to health. Eventually, they admitted their feelings for each other, and then they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Eric and Fio now reside in Eric's small home in a wooded area near Green Hill. Relationships Friends Sonic the Hedgehog (half-brother) Shadow the Hedgehog (half-brother) Kedama the Kirby-hog (half-brother) Ricky the Wisp Orokana the Cat Rivals Sergeant Death Enemies Neo Metal Sonic (deceased) Neo Tails Doll (deceased) Eggman (current) Metal Eric (an android made by Neo Metal Sonic before his death, recently activated and awakened) Love Fio the Hedgehog (girlfriend) Theme songs Green Hill Zone Remix - Sonic Adventure 2: Battle - Masato Nakamura (Classic Eric's theme) So Much More - Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing - Bentley Jones (Eric's main theme) What I'm Made Of... - Sonic Heroes - Crush 40 (Super Eric's theme) Running in the 90's - Memories of Initial D - Max Coveri (Hyper Eric's theme) Dehumanization - Anthems of Rebellion - Arch Enemy (Dark Eric's theme) Reach for the Stars - Sonic Colors - Cash Cash (Perfect Eric's theme) E-101 Beta mkII's Theme - Sonic Adventure - Jun Senoue (Mecha Eric's theme) Sonic Adventure 2 "Green Hill Zone" Music Request|Green Hill Zone Remix So Much More - Bentley Jones - Theme Song of Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing! FULL VERSION!|So Much More Sonic Heroes "What I'm made of (Final Boss)" Music|What I'm Made Of... Initial D - Running in The 90s|Running in the 90's Arch Enemy-Dehumanization with lyrics|Dehumanization Sonic Colors "Reach for the Stars" Full Main Theme|Reach for the Stars Sonic Adventure DX Music E101 mk II|E-101 Beta mkII's Theme Gallery Young_Eric_the_Hedgehog_by_Needlemouse.png|Classic Eric Eric_the_Hedgehog_by_Needlemouse.png|Neutral Eric Super_Eric_the_Hedgehog_by_Needlemouse.png|Super Eric Hyper_Eric_the_Hedgehog_by_Needlemouse.png|Hyper Eric Dark_Eric_the_Hedgehog_by_Needlemouse.png|Dark Eric Perfect_Eric_the_Hedgehog_by_Needlemouse.png|Perfect Eric Mecha_Eric_the_Hedgehog_by_Needlemouse.png|Mecha Eric Boom Eric the Hedgehog by Needlemouse.png|Boom Eric Adult Eric and Fio.png|Eric & Fio both fully grown and married Category:Male Category:Good